1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing structure of an operating cable of a vehicle comprising a power slide door.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a known power slide door, a slide door of a side part of a vehicle is operated by the power of a motor. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-38814.)
A power slide door is normally configured so that a center rail is provided on a vehicle body panel at a rear side of a door opening part, and a door main body is connected to an operating cable routed along this center rail. The operating cable comprises a pair of front and rear cables being a cable for winding up and a cable for unwinding. These cables are operated by a motor of a drive unit to be winded up and unwound. The drive unit is provided at an interior side of a vehicle body panel. The front and rear cables are respectively pulled out towards an exterior of the vehicle from a front and rear position of the center rail. An end of each cable is connected to the door main body at the center rail at the exterior side of the vehicle.
By the way, a slide door of this type is often placed at a side of a rear seat of the vehicle. When, for example, a retractor of a seat belt device is placed at a rear rim of a door opening part, there is a concern that a webbing pulled out from the retractor may interfere with the operating cable.
In other words, a retractor of a seatbelt device is fixed to the vehicle body panel at a back side of an interior material covering the interior of the vehicle chamber. A webbing pulled out from the retractor is placed along a back surface of the interior material at a lower side of the pillar part. The webbing is then passed through an opening of the interior material, and is pulled out towards the interior side of the vehicle chamber. On the other hand, the power slide door is configured so that a drive unit is placed at an interior side of the vehicle body panel, and an operating cable (a cable at a front part side) pulled out from the drive unit is pulled out towards the exterior side of the vehicle by penetrating the base part position of the pillar part of the vehicle body panel. At the base part position of the pillar part, an operating cable (a cable at a front part side) of the power slide door is routed so as to cross over a back part of the webbing, inside a narrow space surrounded by the vehicle body panel and an interior material.
Further, when the motor drives and operates the operating cable while the power slide door is operated, the operating cable is bent. At this time, there is a high possibility that the operating cable interfere with a back surface of the webbing.